


This is My Note

by Inner_Devil



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Complete, Death, Ficlet, Killing, M/M, Oneshot, Sex, Sweet, no graphic stuff, one chapter, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:24:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inner_Devil/pseuds/Inner_Devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Jim spend a night together that Jim ensures is special before he carries out his plan on the roof with Sherlock. Sebastian doesn't know until it's too late and then finally connects the dots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is My Note

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance for the angst! Poor Sebby

Jim knew what he needed to do. And he knew what he wanted to do. The question was, did he have time to do it all? Well, he didn't really need to ask it. He'd make time for it all. Tonight was going to be different from every other night he and his lover had ever spent together. Usually when the pair spent a night of lovemaking together, it was rough with clothes and sheets flying everywhere and plenty of scars left behind. But Jim had tonight all planned out. His sniper lover had no idea, but tonight was special. 

Jim made sure everything was perfect. He laid out wine and chocolate covered strawberries, scattering rose petals over the silk sheets of his bed. When Sebastian noticed it, he eagerly joined in and the two were soon making love on their bed. It was long and slow, though they managed multiple rounds throughout the night. Jim made sure tonight was different from every other night that they'd spent together. And while Sebastian had no idea why this was happening, he certainly wouldn't complain. That is, until the next morning. The sniper had showered, though Jim had woken earlier. Jim had already showered and was dressed and ready for work, an odd occurrence since Sebastian was usually the first awake. But when Sebastian wandered into Jim's study and found he man bent over his desk looking over plans and seeming distraught, he couldn't help speaking.

"Jim? Are we going to talk about last night?" the blonde asked, standing in the doorway with no more than a towel around his waist. The water had darkened his hair so it appeared to be a light brown in the dim lighting of the room.

Jim sighed, shaking his head and seeming to get angry. "I don't have time for you now," he muttered, his tone a mix of anger, frustration, and sadness.

Sebastian had no idea what was going on, but he knew it couldn't be good. Really it seemed like the best thing to do was to give Jim some space. So he did, backing away from the door. Jim was probably just thinking about work, that was all. It would all blow over once whatever he was planning had been carried out and was finished. Then maybe they could have another night like they had last night. Damn, that had been fantastic.

The pair went to work together that day as usual, Sebastian knowing Jim had something specific planned for Holmes today. The two geniuses met on the rooftop and Sebastian kept his gun trained on Watson. It was his job to shoot the army doctor if Holmes didn't jump. Unfortunately he didn't know what Jim had planned. He was constantly texting throughout, hoping Jim would answer and explain things. But he never got a response. Unbeknownst to Sebastian, the last message Jim had received was"

_Jim? Answer me or I swear I'll come over there and kill you both myself. SM_

Nothing after that. Sebastian had been pissed and, when he saw Sherlock jump, packed up his gun before rushing over to the rooftop to see Jim and find out why the criminal hadn't been answering. He had to find out. So he hurried over to where Jim was supposed to be and made his way up to the roof. But when he reached the top and opened his mouth to shout for Jim, all that came out was a gasp. His lover and boss was dead on the roof, a manic grin on his face and a bullet wound on his head as the blood had dried against the cement on the rooftop. Jim was dead.

"Jimmy......Jimmy, please no. Tell me this is a joke," the sniper muttered, green eyes pooling with tears as he held his lover close. "You can't be dead. You can't be! The only person who can kill you is.......you" he murmured. He held the body close and allowed himself to cry, sobbing more than he had in years. Suddenly last night made sense. The criminal mastermind must've planned the whole night for them knowing that it would be their last night together. Of course he would do something like that. Then suddenly Sebastian's phone went off. He took it out and started crying again.

_Sebby, by the time you're reading this, I'll be dead. I've scheduled this text to arrive in time for you to have discovered my body. This is my note. I'm sure you're furious with me for not telling you. But if I had, you would've tried to stop me. I had to go through with this. But don't worry. Wherever I end up, I have no doubt that you will see me there when your time comes. Keep up my legacy. Make sure no one forgets the name Moriarty. And I'll be there to look over your shoulder. I'll see you soon, Tiger. I love you. -JM_  


End file.
